


maybe everyone secretly wants a g.b.f

by stilinscry



Category: G.B.F. (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, slight AU, this is how i wanted the curb scene to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the curb scene should've really gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe everyone secretly wants a g.b.f

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched g.b.f the other day and i got so emotionally attached to my gay babies in such a short amount of time
> 
> i call bullshit that after they kissed they just passed out, though that might just be because gay sex is my fav

Brent has no idea how he’s ended up sitting on the curb outside Tanner’s house. One minute he was heading off towards the party, determined to make a scene, and the next he realises he’s here. Maybe it’s his subconscious trying to tell him to sort this shit out between him and his ex-best friend. Or maybe he’s just really really drunk. Either way, he knows that he probably shouldn’t stay sat here for much longer. Tanner probably isn’t coming back tonight.  
  
Thing is, Brent doesn’t want to leave. He’ll be so pissed with himself if he doesn’t get to speak to Tanner because this is the only time he’ll be able to tell him how he feels, liquid courage and all. He likes Tanner, properly likes him, and he accepted that years ago. He saw no issues with his crush; I mean he’s watched enough rom-coms in his life to know that this situation was kind of inevitable. The problem is that Tanner has never shown any interest in him, ignoring years of blatant flirting and pretty much stomping on all of Brent’s hopes for a future relationship.  
  
He was over it though, or at least he thought it was. Since they’d clashed over Tanner’s accidental outing and the pair had stopped spending practically every spare second they got together, Brent’s feelings were starting to come back and they were even worse than before.  
  
He didn’t know when his life had become started to become some teen chick flick cliché but without Tanner he felt kind of pointless. Brent didn’t want to fulfil the role of the girl constantly crying over unrequited love but he totally was. He knows that he’ll never have a chance with Tanner, especially now he’s popular and has started hanging around with the likes of Fawcett and Caprice.  
  
Consumed with his thoughts, Brent doesn’t hear anyone walking towards him and he raises his head in surprise when somebody starts talking. “Oh,” Tanner slurs, smiling to himself as he staggers down the middle of the road, “I … am … drunk!”  
  
“Me too!” Brent replies gleefully, smiling as Tanner wobbles around in front of him. Tanner’s smile widens at Brent’s words and he stumbles over to the curb to sit down next to him. Tanner’s squished up so close to Brent that he’s practically sat in his lap, but Brent’s not complaining, he instead revels in the warmth he can feel radiating from Tanner’s body.  
  
“Why are you sat outside my house?” Tanner asks, giggling to himself in his heavily inebriated state. Brent merely shrugs his shoulders in response.  
  
“I have no clue,” he laughs, letting his head fall onto Tanner’s shoulder. “I was planning on making a big scene at your party but I guess this was as far as I got. Oopsie.” Tanner starts laughing harder at Brent’s response and it takes a lot of effort to keep himself from falling backwards onto the grass.  
  
“Stop laughing, it’s not fair!” Brent says as he sits back up, trying to feign seriousness but failing when he can’t stop laughing. “You get to be the belle of the ball and I’m stuck at home with mommy dearest, having a queer movie marathon of all things.”  
  
As he finishes his sentence Tanner loses it, falling into Brent’s body as he starts laughing hysterically. He’s leaning his head on Brent’s lap and Brent can’t help it when his stomach flips from the sudden intimacy of their position.  
  
“Sorry, I’m just picturing you watching Brokeback with your mom,” Tanner manages to gasp out inbetween laughs. Brent slaps him on the back, but not hard, and makes an offended noise.  
  
“It’s not funny,” Brent whines. “It’s was awkward and definitely something I don’t want to experience again.”  
  
“She’s just being supportive,” Tanner says, his voice suddenly quieter than before. “Maybe everyone secretly wants a GBF – even moms.” He’s stopped giggling now, coming up to lean on Brent’s shoulder, his face solemn.  
  
“Right now, I would just settle for a bf,” Brent practically whispers, looking down at Tanner’s face for any sign of upcoming rejection. Tanner starts chuckling again and Brent pulls back a bit, thinking this is where Tanner’s going to let him down. “You mean like a best friend … or a boyfriend?” Tanner asks, laughing at his own question.  
  
“Either or,” Brett answers, his voice shaky as he forces himself to breathe normally. “Or both.”  
  
Yet again, Tanner stops giggling but this time it’s different. He pulls himself up off of Brent’s body and starts studying his face. He doesn’t look tense at all, Tanner looks hopeful almost like that was the thing he wanted to hear most in the world.  
  
Tanner starts leaning forwards again, but this time he’s not leaning down onto Brent and he realises that Tanner is about to kiss him. Brent starts to lean as well and their lips meet tentatively for mere seconds before Tanner’s pulling away.  
  
“You want this right?” Tanner asks, looking straight into Brent’s eyes. He’s clearly still drunk, but Brent can tell he’s definitely thinking clearer now than he was when he got here. “Like would you want this if you were sober, because I don’t just want to be some drunken fling.”  
  
“God Tanner, of course I want this,” Brent says, bringing his hand up to stroke Tanner’s cheek. “I’ve been fantasizing about this for years now.”  
  
Tanner audibly gasps and brings his arms up to wrap around Brent’s neck before pulling him in for a hurried kiss. It’s sloppy and a little bit too enthusiastic but Brent wouldn’t have it any other way. Brent starts pulling at Tanners thighs until he gets with the picture and climbs onto his lap, bracketing Brent’s thighs with his knees. They break apart to catch their breath, Tanner leaning his forehead on Brent’s as they breathe heavily, forming little clouds in the cold night air.  
  
Brent goes back in for another kiss but Tanner shakes his head and stands up from Brent’s lap, offering his hand out to Brent to help pull him up from the curb.  
  
“Stop pulling those puppy dogs eyes, I’m not stopping this just postponing it,” Tanner says, not letting go of Brent’s hand even when he’s stood up. “I can’t do what I want to do to you in public without breaking at least a couple of laws okay.”  
  
Brent doesn’t answer, instead just nodding as he lets Tanner pull him towards his front door. He manages to get his key in the lock on his third try and they both stumble into Tanners house, still hand in hand. They somehow make it up the stairs and into Tanner’s bedroom without either of them falling over, shedding their clothes on the way until the pair are only in their underwear.  
  
As soon as Tanner shuts his bedroom door, he’s being pushed up against it by Brent until practically every inch of their bodies are touching. Tanner leans forward to capture Brent’s lips in a passionate kiss, biting and licking at his lower lip until Brent gasps, allowing Tanner to lick into his mouth.  
  
Tanner puts one hand onto Brent’s waist and the other at the nape of his neck, pulling Brent closer into him before flipping them round so that he’s pushing Brent up against his bedroom door. Brent just leans back and revels in the new feeling of Tanners lips sucking and licking at his neck, not even caring that he’s going to be covered in marks when they’re finished.  
  
“Fuck Tanner!” Brent moans, accidentally bucking his hips into Tanner when he bites down hard onto his collarbone. Tanner moans at the friction and brings his hand around from Brent’s waist to pull their underwear down. He pulls away to step out of his and allow Brent some space to do the same but as soon as he’s shaken his boxers from his ankle Tanner is right up against him again.  
  
The feeling of skin on skin is tantalising and Brent thinks he can already feel his orgasm building despite how little Tanner’s touched him. Joys of being a virgin he guesses. Brent tries to let Tanner know but his words get caught in his throat when Tanner’s slender fingers wrap around his length and start to pump rhythmically.  
  
Tanner starts to kiss his way down Brent’s chest, still stroking his cock and soon enough he’s on his knees with Brent’s erection in his face. He hesitantly leans forward to press a delicate kiss to the head of Brent’s cock and when he gasps in response Tanner takes that as permission to take as much of Brent’s length into his mouth as he can.  
  
He’s never given a blowjob before, but Tanner is determined to make his friend feel as good as possible so he slides his mouth down until the tip of Brent’s cock is touching his throat. Tanner can hear Brent above him, moaning and cursing like a sailor and that just motivates him even more.  
  
He bobs his head and pulls his mouth off of Brent so that he can lick his way up the underside of Brent’s cock, following one of his veins. He licks at his slit before taking Brent back into his mouth fully as he starts to bob his head and get a rhythm going. Brent’s hips start to buck as he nears his climax and Tanner’s hands come up to hold him back against the door.  
  
Brent’s hands fall into Tanners hair, warning him that he’s about to come but he doesn’t realise until the last minute. He pulls off of Brent and looks up at the boy, wide eyed, and that’s what does it for him. Without warning he comes, spurting onto Tanner’s face and chest and all Brent can do is lean back against the door and hope his knees don’t buckle as he rides the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life.  
  
When he comes too, Tanner has stood back up and is trying to wipe the come off his forehead. Brent doesn’t know whether to laugh or cringe over the fact that he just came all over his best friends face.  
  
“I’m really sorry, wow,” he says, watching as Tanner curiously licks some of his come from his chin and brings it into his mouth before looking up at him and smiling.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, it was kind of hot,” Tanner laughs, bringing his finger up to gather more of Brent’s come from his cheek before sucking it off his finger with a loud ‘pop’.  
  
A groan escapes Brent’s lips as he feels his dick twitch feebly. “God you’re so hot, this is even better than I dreamt it would be.”  
  
Tanner chuckles as he pulls Brent over to his bed, pushing him down onto it before straddling him like he had earlier. As he sits down, Brent feels Tanners hard length pressed up against his torso and he’s reminded that Tanner still hasn’t gotten off.  
  
“You’ve dreamt about this?” Tanner asks, grabbing Brent’s hand and bringing it down to rest against his erect length as he starts to kiss down his neck. “It’s good to know I’m not the only one.”  
  
Brent wraps his hand around Tanner’s cock, squeezing it lightly before slowly starting to stroke it. He’s never touched anybody else’s dick before but he’s watched a lot of porn and he sure touches his enough to vaguely know what he’s doing. Brent twists his hand on the upstroke and thumbs the slit, because that’s what he likes and he smiles when Tanner moans his name wantonly and thrusts his hips into the tight grip of his fist.  
  
“I’ve dreamt about doing this since I knew I liked guys,” Brent admits, speeding up his strokes. “I’ve never wanted anyone else, only you.”  
  
Tanner moans from the friction and Brent’s words and his head falls back, revealing a large expanse of unmarked skin to Brent. He immediately leans forwards and attaches his lips to the base of Tanners neck, sucking until a small mark appears before moving to a different spot and sucking a mark there too. A litany of whimpers and mewls are now escaping Tanners lips as he’s overtaken by feeling and Brent can only speed up his wrist as he brings his friend to his climax.  
  
“Brent, I’m gonna – I’m gonna come,” Tanner moans before grabbing at Brent’s neck and pulling him forwards. Their mouths smash together and the kiss is awkward and Brent’s sure there’s some teeth in there but it’s also passionate and hot and Tanner finds himself groaning into Brent’s mouth. “Fuuuck!”  
  
Tanner’s hip thrust up one final time before he comes all over his and Brent’s chest, collapsing on top of his friend once he’s done. They both fall back onto the bed and Tanner rolls off of Brent so that he can curl into his side. They lie there for a while, breathing heavily as they both come down from their highs.  
  
Once their breathing has returned to normal Brent shuffles up to the top of the bed and Tanner follows, grabbing some tissues from his bedside drawer so that they can clean themselves up. Once they’re both as clean as they’re going to get, Brent pulls up the duvet so that they can both get underneath of it and Tanner instantly snuggles up to his side. He wraps his arms around Brent’s torso, throws one of his legs over his thigh and snuggles his head into Brent’s chest.  
  
“I love you,” Brent whispers, leaning his head down to kiss the top of Tanners head. “I’ve wanted to say that to you for so long now.”  
  
Tanner smiles into Brent’s chest, wrapping one of his hands around Brent’s and squeezing it tightly before saying “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> in the morning shannon would walk in and offer them both toast and orange juice and just give no shits that theres a naked boy in her stepsons bed lmao
> 
> friend me yes clintbrrton.tumblr.com


End file.
